


Distractions

by 9LWrites



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Benny Weir Needs a Hug, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Freeform, M/M, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, THEY DESERVE IT, Two gay nerds who cant get what they want, give the nerds some happiness, im sad, might do a part 2, poor baby, potentially onesided, reluctant acceptance of Sarah and Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Erica wants Sarah. Benny wants Ethan. People don't always get what they want. At least they aren't pathetic alone.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Erica Jones (platonic), Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones, established Ethan Morgan/Sarah Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom so much. Please stay strong, this fandom cant die on me.

Benny sighed, head rolled back and resting against the arm of Erica's couch, leg's kicked up over her lap. Erica rolled her eyes at the boy, tossing a handful of popcorn at him and shushing. Her eyes stayed trained on the screen as the credits of the movie began to roll and the room filled with dull outro music.

"That sucked" Benny murmured, finally sitting up and throwing his legs off of the blond. She glanced over to him and grimaced, nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Its all that was on" she defended, flashing her fangs with a small hiss. Benny chuckled, placing his hands in front of him jokingly. His smile was easy going and you could tell he felt no actual fear when with the girl. Well not anymore at least. Erica's eyes softened at the boy as she grinned at him.

"Are we having a moment" he asked, leaning in with a small eyebrow waggle. Erica stared into his eyes with a scowl, though couldn't hold it too long as she began to laugh at his expression.

"You wish" her tone was outrageously playful as she shoved him backwards. He snorted, staying on his back and moving his hand around the ground in search of the remote. once he found it he began aimlessly channel surfing, attempting to find something that he and the vampiric diva could agree on.

"What do you think they're up to?" Erica asked out of the blue, voice much softer and holding no sense of laughter anymore. Benny pursed his lips, wearily looking over at the time. It was hard to say, but they were probably done with dinner by now. 

"Well dinner is probably over and I don't" he inhaled sharply and pressed his lips together. "I don't really like thinking about the after dinner activity options" he explained, flicking on a random cartoon and dropping the remote carelessly. Erica nodded in agreement, trying to brush the thought off. 

This would be date number 6 for Ethan and Sarah, and subsequently it was the 6th time that they were hanging out together. At first it started because they were each a step above Rory to each other and continued when they found that they actually enjoyed each others company. Something about pining after Ethan and Sarah respectively really brought them together. 

"What is this?" Erica asked, clearly bored but still watching what happened on the screen. 

"A distraction" Benny shrugged, picking at the skin around his finger nails. "Is it working?" he questioned as Erica finally settled back against the couch. 

"Yeah"


End file.
